IA/VT -COLORFUL-
- July 30, 2015|genere = Music|giudizi = - 15 years or older (JP)|sito web = http://ia-vt.marv.jp}} IA/VT -COLORFUL-''' (ufficialmente conosciuto come 'IA/Visual Tracks -COLORFUL-') è un videogioco basato sul ritmo creato da Marvelous (マーベラス) per PlayStation Vita. È la prima partita con VOCALOID di 1st Place Co., Ltd., IA. Dopo aver subito molti ritardi, il gioco è stato rilasciato il 30 luglio 2015 senza pubblicazione internazionale. Azione di gioco Il gioco ritmico richiede ai giocatori di premere i pulsanti del viso e le direzioni del D-pad del PlayStation Vita in tempo con note musicali. Le note appaiono da varie direzioni e seguono linee di forme diverse fino a raggiungere un "catcher" circolare. Premendo i pulsanti come la nota è al centro del cacciatore, punti più punti. Alcune note consentono al giocatore di premere qualsiasi pulsante desiderato e riempirà il calibro "Colorful" del giocatore per un importo a seconda del tempo del giocatore. Alcune parti di ogni brano, rappresentate da una barra rossa sulla timeline, sono "Colorful Sections" e utilizzeranno il calibro Colorful che il giocatore ha guadagnato in anticipo per dare loro un moltiplicatore di punteggio per la durata della sezione Colorful. Mentre il giocatore progredisce attraverso una traccia musicale, la fase di gioco diventa gradualmente più colorata.2014-01-16, 『IA/VT COLORFUL（イア ビジュアルトラックス カラフル）』ボーカロイド・IAを題材にしたリズムアクションゲーム, Famitsu Il risposta di ogni brano musicale è dinamico e varia a seconda delle prestazioni del lettore.2014-01-16, 新感覚リズムゲーム『IA/VT』（PS Vita）が発表！　高木P＆じん（自然の敵P）氏に直撃インタビュー, Famitsu Alcune tracce musicali avranno nuovi PV esclusivi per il gioco, mentre altri contengono il PV originale per la canzone.2014-04-17, 『IA/VT -COLORFUL-（イア ビジュアルトラックス カラフル）』IAをカラフルに彩るゲームならではのオリジナル要素を紹介, Famitsu Il gioco dispone di diverse modalità di gioco, tra cui modalità di sfida con diversi livelli di difficoltà, gioco consecutivo e gioco libero.2014-03-11, IA/VT Colorful Data di rilascio giapponese, Gematsu La modalità challange, "Step-Up", compie il giocatore alle sfide progettate appositamente per ogni canzone. Esempi di ciò che potrebbero implicare le sfide sono il conseguimento di un certo punteggio, il conseguimento di un numero minimo di posizioni "Cool" per il timer dei pulsanti e la cancellazione di un numero di miss. È stato anche rivelato che la GUI del gioco può essere modificata accumulando abbastanza punti per acquistare le personalizzazioni nel negozio in-game. Le caratteristiche che possono essere personalizzate includono i pulsanti ei calibri visibili durante la riproduzione.http://gematsu.com/2014/06/iavt-colorful-step-up-play-mission-mode-detailed Sviluppo Il gioco è stato inizialmente dovuto per la sua versione giapponese il 31 luglio 2014, ma il gioco ha subito numerosi ritardi durante lo sviluppo. Quando Marvelous ha rilasciato le scuse ufficiali sui ritardi del gioco, non ci sono state dichiarazioni ufficiali sulla ragione del ritardo, anche se è stato menzionato che "l'ulteriore miglioramento della qualità" è stato un fattore chiave.http://gematsu.com/2014/06/iavt-colorful-delayed-fall-japanIA/VT -COLORFUL- 発売日変更のお知らせ (Avviso di modifica della data di rilascio)Musicista di Senran Kagura Vocaloid Musicale Ritardato fino al 2015 Canzoni '''Tutte le canzoni presenti nel gioco hanno come cantante. *Kisaragi Attention - Jin *God only knows - Darvish-P *TSUBASA New Days - A-Bee *Asu no Hikari - Nhato *Yuugure no Shinsou - Shirakami Mashimo *Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kirai datta no da - Ishifuro *22 Seiki kara no Hello - Rider *Kuusou Forest - Jin *Love Sagittarius - Mutsuki Levin *Re;BIRTH - seleP *Nokoru Natsu ni Hanataba o - Nodoka *Yuukei Yesterday - Jin *Yumemi Gokochi - Nio-P *Liar - nekobolo *Hoshizora no Lion - emon *Kagerou≒Variation - Yairi *Children Record - Jin *Kakashi - Mochizuki Urara *Summer Songs - Komatsu Kuzuya *Overslept - Neru *Liz no Naishin Kakumei - Zips *Ayano no Koufuku Riron - Jin *Lorelei - monaca:factory *Bye Bye Superstar - Ishifuro *Party Party - Komorita Minoru *Migawari Kibonnu - Mabe Suichi *Over Drive - TeddyLoid *Falling Apart - Taishi *Nihonbashi Koukashita R Keikaku - Jin *Pageant ~for a GLORY~ - Mito *Bokura ni Kigeki o Misetekure - Jin *killer smile - yksb *Cloud Rider - Hayato Tanaka *Ginga Tetsudou 365 - Ichiokuen-P *Enmei Chiryou - Neru *Kimi no Koto ga Suki de Gomennasai - Utata P e Tory Hitsuji *Tanshoku Sekai - Wataame *Crystal Prism - ANANT-GARDE EYES *ITYNITED IDENTITY - Nanahoshi Kangengakudan *Inner Arts - Jin *RACER'S HIGH - Nanahoshi Kangengakudan *Heisei Cataclysm - Zips *Headphone Actor - Jin *Adagaeshi Syndrome - Mafumafu *World Calling - Jin *Chiri Chiri Juso - Kikuo *Lonely Child - otetsu *Circuit DISCO - Komatsu Kazuya *Tokyo Real World - out of service *Lost Time Memory - Jin *Yuugure Semi Nikki - Mafumafu *Itsuwari no Ketsui - Shirakami Mashiro *Shoujo Jishouheki - PolyphonicBranch *Genjitsuteki Ronri Shugisha - Goboumen *Setsuna Drive - Taki Yoshimitsu *Kyou ga Ame no Hi Janai Toshite - Ishifuro *Summertime Record - Jin *Koi Tsubaki Hime - PolyphonicBranch *Zekkyou Paranoia - Total Objection *Yokohama Battle Line - out of service DLC *Shinigami no Guitar - potential 0 *Uragiri Module - Utata P *Doukoku Kyuuketsuki - YASUHIRO *Sunday Minami Park - Ishifuro *Promenade - monaca:factory *Yobanashi Deceive - Jin *Magic Hour - out of service *Shooting Star - Clean Tears *Hajimari no Niwa - Shirakami Mashiro *Doukei - BACK-ON *Overclock - teii *Kimi no Tonari ni - rerulili *Yakubyougami - Mafumafu *Geragera to Warauna - Ishifuro *Nakimushi Pierrot - PolyphonicBranch *Sanatorium - Shinokura *Perverse Love Rock! - Nakazawa Tomoyuki *Afterglow - Zauni *I Want You - Masakey Curiosità Scrappedsong2.jpg|SEE THE LIGHTS Scrappedsong1.jpg|America ~We Are All Right!~ *Quale tipo di PV per riprodurre la song come non sarebbe un'opzione, in quanto il tipo PV sarebbe predeterminato. *I primi screenshot per il gioco mostrano che le canzoni "SEE THE LIGHTS" e "America ~We Are All Right!~" Dovevano essere in gioco ma sono stati eliminati. Tuttavia, un costume IA con il nome Race Queen è lo stesso costume della PV "SEE THE LIGHTS". Video Riferimenti Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Giochi rilasciati su PlayStation Vita